I'm a Green Lantern?
by sisterawesomeness
Summary: Genie had no idea how much trouble one little ring could cause. Being a Green Lantern isn't the easiest job either. Especially with a worried grandmother following after her, even to an alien planet. Will she be able to fit in and take what the universe has in store for her? Or will she fall before her adventure truly begins?
1. Prologue: I Don't Know

**So recently I got really into the entire Green Lantern lore. Though I'll be the first person to admit I'm no expert so if I end up being wrong on something please tell me. But I will warn you this is mostly like an AU universe thing. I will draw inspiration from the movies and the animated series but for the most part I'm molding these different ideas to my own type of plot. **

**I hope you don't hate me and actually like this. All I ask is that you give it a chance.**

* * *

Ya know I sometimes wonder how I end up in these situations. Fate, luck, destiny, or blind chance who can tell? Maybe it's none of them or some weird combo. Guess I won't know until I hit the other side which just might be here in a few minutes. I honestly can't tell if I'm gonna make it out of this or not. I'd say it didn't matter in the long run. Yeah I don't_ want_ to die and would rather keep on but…

I don't know. Maybe it's what Hal and the others keep preaching. How being a Green Lantern means you have to be willing to do what needs to be done for others. And right now that includes Oa and everyone on it. They need me, including Mema. Boy I can tell she's not going to be happy about any of this. But I have to win.

I know she'll be worried. Heartbroken if I have to give my all on this. But from where I'm standing there isn't any other option. If I don't do this Oa and everyone on this place will fall and I can't let that happen. Not so much because I'm a Green Lantern, though that is a contributing factor, but because it feels right.

"Alright," I steadied myself and held my ring up. It began glowing as if in response to the situation. "I can… No, I _will_ do this."

* * *

_I own nothing except my OC Genie and her grandmother!_


	2. A Green Ring

_Just thought I'd give you a little info on my OC before the story starts. Oh and if you really want to know what she looks like, as a Green Lantern, or normal then check out my deviantart page._

* * *

**OC information**

**Name: Genie Lewis**

**Age: 17**

**Hair: Shoulder length brown hair.**

**Eye: Almond shaped and brown.**

**Height: 5'3"**

**Weight: Fluffy (Means a bit pudgy but in a cute way.)**

**Character Traits: She's usually shy but can be pretty blunt with most things. This makes her come off as rude or that she has no internal filter but she's just honest and curious. She loves her grandmother above all us but doesn't like to see anyone in danger. Also, she's very creative.**

* * *

"I wonder if the store has gummy bears," I inquired aloud as I walked down the sidewalk. Boy I was glad it was summer. No school to worry about and on my days off of work I could just sit back and relax until I had to go pick up Mema. Today there wasn't really any housework that needed to be done so I decided to just go for a walk before it was time.

I occasionally kicked a rock across the road or sidewalk out of boredom. It was times like this most people would wish they had friends. Me? I looked on the brightside. Yeah having friends besides my grandmother would be nice but I was usually too busy for that sort of thing anyway. Plus, we weren't exactly rich so unless people wanted to just walk around and maybe kick rocks like I was doing now there wasn't much I could pay for.

But I laughed instead as I thought of a scene from a movie I'd seen on TV. I ducked behind a nearby car and acted like I was a spy as I did a roll that wasn't necessary. "Roger, roger," I held a stick like it was a walkie talkie. "Target insight," I gazed at the store across the street. "Ready to engage."

I did my best stealth moves as I ducked behind a car in front of the store. I could look inside and she her as she rang someone up. "I'm going in." I crouched low to the ground and stuck past the newspaper stand to sneak my way inside. Once I did I automatically jumped behind one of the aisles. "Oh shit they got gummy sharks… No soldier, focus on the mission."

I unnecessarily snuck past all the aisles on the long way around to the front of the store where the register was. "Cannot initiate," I whispered. "Civilian in the way. Cannot…" Then the guy grabbed his stuff and left. "Never mind. Phase two initiated."

I waited until she turned her back before I managed to sneak up to the register counter. I stayed down so she wouldn't see me. But right before I could make my move…

"Hello Genie," a voice said.

"Awwww," I whined. "You gave me away Mr. Johnson." I popped up and leaned on the counter as he swept up nearby. Mr. Johnson was only half my grandmother's age but he looked like he'd been around since the dawn of time. He had grey hair and appeared bent over most of the time but he was one of the nicest guys you'd ever meet. He wasn't fazed by my antics.

"I knew you were there anyway, sweetie," Mema said turning to face me.

"You sure you don't have eyes in the back of your head?" I asked.

"I'm a grandma," she countered not missing a beat. "Of course I do. Did you need something? I could give you some money for…"

"I'm fine Mema," I countered twirling the stick I still had. "I just came by to say hi."

She only smiled but I could still kind of see a sort of sadness in her eyes. She's raised me herself and times had been tough a couple of times. I could tell Mema didn't like the fact I had to work so much… Or the fact on my days off I didn't really have anyone to hang out with my own age. She's never say it out loud, after all she was always telling me I always find ways to entertain myself, but I think she felt bad I'd never really gotten the chance to act my own age. But I chalk it up not to how I was raised but by my own strange personality.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked her to change the subject.

"Hm," she pretended to think it over. "How about pizza?" I knew she'd say it because she knew it was what I wanted. Not that she didn't like it but every now and again I wish she'd think of herself over me. But seeing as she was a little glum about me even being in the store I didn't argue.

"Ok. Well, I better get going. SyFy's going to have a monster marathon today and I don't want to miss it."

"Have fun," she started writing down inventory. "Just be careful on the way home."

"No prob," I called back leaving. I'm seventeen and she still acts like I'm five sometimes. But I'd rather have her care than not. "See you later." I let my mind wander as I walked the couple blocks home. "Crap," I stopped and looked up at the sky. "I forgot to check if they had any gummy bears. Oh well." I took a step and a glint caught my eye. "Huh?"

I bent down and picked up a green looking ring. It had a marking on it that reminded me of some sort of lantern. "That's different. Wonder who could've lost it." Just for fun I tried it on and it fit on my middle finger. "Hm." Green wasn't my favorite color, in truth I didn't have one, but I thought it was pretty looking. "Cool. I'll have to show…"

I stopped midsentence when a green light started emanating out of the ring. It seemed to snake around me and I felt something as I noticed my clothes looked like they were changing colors. "What in the?" But before I could finish the sentence I felt a jolt and actually was engulfed fully in green light. Then I felt my feet come off the ground and to my astonishment I was floating. It was cool for all of two seconds before I went rocketing off in this green ball of light high up into the sky.

"HOLY!" Instead of stopping the light grew stronger and I kept gaining speed in the sky. I couldn't really do anything but try to hang on as the ball I was inside of actually traveled up into space. "Man," was all I could get out as I was able to see out enough to see the Earth. Well, I'd always wanted to be an astronaut. Guess I got my wish in some weird way.

But it didn't stop there. I kept on rocketing through the blackness at who knows what speed. I saw the moon off in the distance as well as an endless number of stars. A piece of the green light I was engulfed in shot out into the darkness. Some sort of green and black vortex appeared and I was headed right for it. The last thing I thought of before I was hurled into it was where in the universe was I going?


	3. Oh Jeez

_Imagination does not become great until human beings, given the courage and the strength, use it to create. ― Maria Montessori_

_I just had to throw in a quote._

* * *

I came out of the vortex only like two seconds later. I glanced around but couldn't see the moon or Earth anymore. _Did I just go through a wormhole_? In front of me was a planet that had green lights coming off of it into space itself. I couldn't help but gasp as my ball floated toward it and I was along for the ride.

As I got closer to the planet I could see it was dotted with cities that looked way beyond anything we had on Earth. Green seemed to be the main theme around here. I was a little surprised when I saw other beings seeming to fly around. When I was close enough to make them out I noticed three things right away. One, they all had some sort of green light around them that reminded me of a force field deal. Second, they all had on some type of green outfit that varied from being to being. Third, I didn't see one human. I was actually heading toward an alien planet surrounded by aliens…

"Oh jeez," I said as I got reasonably close to the ground. After what seemed an incredibly long/short time the ball I was in set me down on the ground and disappeared.

So I was just kind of left standing there. Not knowing what else to do I just sort of looked around like I was stupid. That's when I noticed something else. My clothes were different.

They'd been replaced with something else. I now had on a green dress that looked futuristic. It had shades of light green and a dark like grass green. I also had on matching leggings and boots. Not to mention I had on goggles and when I looked at my hair I noticed it was green too and shorter than it had been. **(If you want more details check out my deviantart page. I have a pic of this up on there.)** "What the heck happened?" I felt my hair.

I glanced around and noticed I wasn't near anybody. Apparently I'd landed in a deserted part of a city. I couldn't just stand there all day hoping someone would come along and help me. I know when you're lost the main thing is to stay put… But I don't think that accounted for alien planets after you've been abducted by a strange glowing ring. So, I took a chance and decided to find someone on my own. "Boy, I hope they're friendly."

Just because I was weirded out didn't mean I wasn't marveling at everything I saw. This place was amazing. I also noted how a lot of platforms and the buildings themselves were pretty high up in the air. But I guess if everyone here could fly it would make sense. Wonder how they didn't run into each other all the time.

Then another thought hit me. How was I going to communicate with anyone here? I couldn't be presumptuous enough to think they'd automatically know English. What if they didn't like humans? I hadn't seen any around. What if they'd never even seen a human before? What if I insulted someone by accident or something? "Crap," I sighed.

Well, it wasn't like I had a cellphone to call home or anything. Besides, I don't even think NASA would be able to help me out on this one. I kept on walking and hoped for the best. Being pessimistic wasn't going to help me out. Besides, who else could say they got transported to an alien planet. I wished those kids I went to school with could see this. I was right and aliens do exist. Haha! They could so suck it.

I came upon this huge building soon enough and thanked whatever beings out there that the opening to the place was on ground level. The doors were huge though and I had no clue how I was going to get inside. "Too bad I don't have a bloody battering ram."

I nearly pooped my pants at what happened next. Green light came out of the ring again and actually morphed itself into a battering ram. I just sort of stood there in awe as the ram fell to the ground in front of me. "Uhhhhh." I looked down at the ring again. "It can't be."

But I had to find out. "I don't want a battering ram," I said aloud and it disappeared. The energy dissipated and went back to my ring. Cool. "I want a staff instead," I thought. The energy appeared again and made a staff I grabbed onto. It felt solid and looked real. Only the entire thing was the same green as my ring. "This is awesome!"

Not only could this ring make shit but I didn't even have to say it out loud. I made the staff disappear and wished for something else. I continued on like this for a little bit and saw what all I could make. I couldn't really find a limit to it seeing as I could make anything from a television set to a fake lemur. "Nice," I commented before I remembered the task I'd been doing to begin with. "Now how do I get inside? Care to help me out?" I asked the ring aloud seeing as I didn't want to just break the thing down.

As if to answer me light came out of the ring and shot right at the door. It hit it square in the center and then vanished. A moment later the doors slowly opened for me. All I could do was look at the ring and smile as I made my way inside.

* * *

_Cliff hanger! Well, Genie's finding out some of the powers of the ring on her own. So, where is she going into and who will she meet? Until next time! Oh and sorry this is kinda short. _


	4. Hi?

I was lucky and light came out of the ring to help guide my way. The place was huge and my footsteps echoed throughout the place as I kept on my way. After a few minutes of worrying I'd never see anything other than dark hallways there was another light. I happened upon another set of large doors only this time one of them was partially cracked open. A green light came out and I couldn't help but be intrigued.

I peeked my head in the door. What I saw was amazing. The room was enormous, and that was saying something considering this entire city was made of impressive skyscrapers. Inside the walls seemed to glow with the same green light that was so popular around here. But what appeared to be floating inside the room itself was what made me gasp. These giant green crystals hung near the walls. In some places though there were green figures I guessed were made out of whatever those green crystals were.

They were all shapes and sizes like the aliens I'd seen outside. I glanced around and didn't see anyone around. So I took a few steps inside and peered at some of the closest statues. They were breathtaking. No detail was spared.

"Wow," was all I could say. "Any comment on this?" I asked the ring. It didn't respond in any way that I could tell. "Wonder who made all of these…" _They sort of remind me of memorials and stuff on earth. Maybe that's what this is._

Just then I heard a roar that was not made from any animal I was familiar with. "What the hell was that?" I glanced around but didn't necessarily want to stick around for whatever that was. Yeah I wanted to meet someone that would help me but that didn't sound friendly. I quickly walked along the platform hoping to find a way out. "I could really use some help right now," I told my ring. "Of course you'd crap out on me now. Why not?"

The sound got closer and I picked up my pace. Unfortunately I was headed downward on my current path but when I glanced up I couldn't see an exit that way. "Oh man," I gasped as I went even faster. The roaring got more intense and I could have sworn there was another whatever the heck was making that noise.

"Gah!" I tripped forward on the stairs and tumble downward a little ways. "Ow!" I basically yelled and held onto the side of the platform so I didn't fall off. "Crap, crap, crap!" Right then I saw what had been making those sounds. Flapping above me was a purple looking nearly human sized dragon looking creature. "What in the…" I managed to pull myself up and faced it.

It growled at me while flapping erratically in the space above my head. "Uh." I didn't know what to do. I had the feeling if I ran more it would chase me and probably try to kill me. Predator instinct and all that. But besides standing there staring at it what was I supposed to do?

I kept looking at it as I tentatively took a step sideways. It growled a little and followed my movement but didn't try to stop me. "Nice dragon," I cooed at it. "Good dragon. Please don't kill me." I suppose my baby talk wasn't what it was expecting. It kind of cocked its head sideways in the air and reminded me of a cat. "Nice dragon," I kept talking not really knowing what else to do. I kept walked downward at an even pace while babbling at it. It seemed a little confused but followed me just the same but it wasn't hostile so I couldn't complain that much.

I heard a shriek behind me and casually turned to see another one of these things. It was a lot like the first in that it only watched me and wasn't attacking. "Who's a couple of good boys?" I tried in the sweetest voice I had. "Who's good boys?" Thankfully these two weren't too different from my neighbor's dogs and waged their tails behind them in the air. At first I wasn't sure if that was a good sign before one of them made a light chirping noise and gently cuddled the side of my face.

"Ok…" I slowly raised my hand up and patted it on the head. "Good dragon bird thing?" The other noticed how much attention his buddy was getting and decided to get in on some of the action. It actually tried to touch down on my shoulder and nearly knocked me over. "Wow there dude," I told him. "Take it easy. So…" I continued talking and petting them for a few minutes while trying to get down the stairs. "Can either of you take me to someone who can help me?"

As if they understood me they cocked their heads at me and then at each other. One then got behind me and actually picked me up by the back of the dress I wore. "Wait. What are you doing?" They let out a squawk as if in answer before they started flying downward.

I nearly freaked out until I noticed it was strong enough to lift me and was being careful in caring me. This place was bigger than I gave it credit for because as we descended the light slowly got dimmer and the statues became less and less. Until, we finally reached the bottom. There were only four statues down here.

The bird thing set me down on the floor and I looked more closely at the figures around me. I noticed one seemed different from the others and there was a plaque on the front of it. By some weird way I found I could actually read it! It read:

_The first Green Lantern: Avra. "Will is the first cause behind any action. We must will our survival." _

"Green Lantern?" I asked. "What the hell is a Green Lantern?" I looked more closely at his statue and noticed something important. "He has a ring too…" I checked the other three down here and they all had the same rings as me and him. "So what is up with this thing anyway?"

The bird things then started squawking and I looked around to see what had gotten them so excited. That's when I noticed a door in the near darkness and it opened. "What's all the noise about?" I heard a gruff voice ask. Not two seconds later a figure came gliding, his feet weren't touching the ground, into the space I was in. He was definitely not human but wasn't too much bigger than me. He wore green clothes, including an almost shroud around his head, held a hammer looking device, and had two of these bird things with him. One was even resting on his shoulder. "Hm?" He looked at me when he saw he wasn't alone.

"Um," my brain scrambled for something to say. "Hi?"

* * *

_Sorry peeps but due to an accident I haven't been able to type in a while and due to said injury probably won't be able to get chaps out as fast as I would like. Please forgive me…_


	5. Twenty Questions

**Nothing against all the other Green Lanterns but in this universe I'm sticking to John Stewart and Hal Jordon. Jordon because he was the first and John because I grew up with him on the Justice League animated show and he rocks. It'll make more sense as the story goes on.**

* * *

"Who are you?" he asked me and pointed with his hammer device. "And what are you doing here in the crypts?"

I stood there for a moment stunned that he actually spoke English. I also didn't care for the way he was pointing his hammer at me. "M-my name's Genie, Genie Lewis. I had no idea I was in the crypts was it? I'm new around here and have no clue what's going on. I just put on this ring and showed up here. I was hoping someone could help me and tell me what's happening."

He lowered the hammer and really seemed to look at me. He then proceeded to float around me in a circle as if eyeing me over. "That's strange," he noted and actually touched a part of my dress. He seemed to be looking for something but I wasn't sure what. "Let me see your ring." I held it up and he looked it over very carefully. "I wonder why your ring didn't take you to the meeting hall. That's where all rookies are sent when they first get their rings…"

He trailed off and at least stepped out of my personal bubble. He floated a few feet away. I couldn't hear what he said as he whispered something to his bird dragons but they all flew off up to where I'd come from. "Follow me," he told me and headed for that door. Not really having any other option I followed him.

"The name's Morro and I'm crypt keeper here. This planet is called Oa and you've come here because of that ring you're wearing." The farther in we got the darker it became. It was then I saw the first one. Alien or not there was no denying a coffin when you see one. He led me along on a platform and the further we went the more numerous the coffins became on either side. They seemed to go on forever. "These are fallen Green Lanterns," he explained. "You'll learn more about what it means to be a lantern later. But for now know that when a lantern falls in the line of duty they come here. Those statues you saw earlier are memorials to these fallen. Their images will forever be remembered by those who live now."

"Morro? If you don't mind me asking how is it that I can understand you? I don't think you're speaking English."

"That's one of the ring's abilities. It's a universal translator. You'll learn more about all that when you begin your training. That is if the Guardians allow you to become a lantern to begin with."

"Guardians?" I asked.

"They're in charge of the Green Lanterns. I wouldn't be too worried though. From what I've heard and seen the other human lanterns have done well enough to impress them. You shouldn't have that big of a problem. The only issue they might find is your age."

"There are other humans here?" Now I was getting somewhere.

"Yes. I believe their names are Hal Jordon, he was the first, and John Stewart."

"I think I've heard of John Stewart on the news…" I thought back to all those news casts I'd seen. At least it was starting to make a little sense.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"So why was I brought here exactly? I'm sorry but I still don't understand."

"As you can see being a Green Lantern is dangerous. When you fall in this line of work the ring you wear goes off to choose your successor. That way there will always be those out there protecting the universe. After you complete training and are deemed ready you'll be given a sector to guard and protect. That means you're responsible for it. Some lantern must have fallen somewhere and their ring chose you."

That made me think for a moment. "But… I just found it lying on the sidewalk. It wasn't doing anything and I stumbled onto it. So, does that still count or was it meant for someone else?" I had no idea how any of this worked.

He actually stopped when I said this and turned to face me again. "Really? You didn't see a fallen lantern and they didn't give it to you? Or it didn't come floating up to you and you put it on?"

"No," I shook my head. "I just thought it was a normal ring."

"That's…. Odd," he admitted. "Then again nothing about this screams 'normal' at me." He turned again and kept on floating. "The Guardians will figure it out when you're presented to them." I followed after him and we kept relatively silent for a few minutes until I thought of something else.

"How long have you been a Green Lantern?" I inquired.

"Longer than you or your ancestors have been alive," was his answer.

"Do you… Like doing it?" He stopped so suddenly I nearly ran into him. I could tell by his posture I'd hit some sort of nerve. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? Sometimes I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

"No you are not in the wrong, child," he finally spoke. "To answer your question this is my penance. I committed a horrible dead many years ago and this is one way I will amend that. As for whether or not I am happy… I cannot complain. Someone needs to protect this hall and I am more than willing." He turned to look me in the eye again. "I cannot say if you will find happiness as a lantern. I have seen many lanterns happy in their role, others indifferent, and some downright hated it. It depends on the individual. But there is one thing you must understand if you wish to continue and become a lantern. You would be lucky to live to old age. The average life of a Green Lantern is four years, three months, one day, thirteen hours, and seven minutes. To live beyond that is considered astounding. Those such as myself are few and far between. You will be asked to give all that you are to the corps. This is for life, and that life may be far shorter than you originally anticipated."

We went on through the darkness in silence as I digested what he said. So far this sounded like I'd be some sort of space cop. If whoever these Guardians were even let me be one. I'd considered being a cop back on earth a couple of times. I've always wanted to help people but I'd seen power like that abused enough times that I was turned off of the profession. Not to mention Mema nearly had a fit when I told her I was considering it. She'd thought that was too dangerous. Let alone if she found out about this. That average lifespan was disconcerting to say the least.

I decided to ask another question to change the subject. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to someone who can actually help you," he answered.

"What were those bird things back there?"

"I can tell Kilowog is going to have fun with you," he nearly chuckled. "Those 'bird things' are baby Dratures from my home world. Remember my penance? They are a part of it. They also help me guard these crypts."

"Those are babies?" I couldn't help it. "How big do they get exactly?"

"Let us both hope you never have to find out."

* * *

_I'm sorry but I didn't know where else to end this. Reviews are appreciated. _


	6. I'm Late!

**While most of this story will be told in Genie's first person every now and then I'll switch over to third person. Just thought I'd let you know!**

* * *

Morro led me on for what seemed forever until it got reasonably lighter. Reminded me of journey to the center of the Earth or something. "Here we are," he said and I could see he used his own ring to open the door. I was momentarily blinded as we stepped into the outside world once again. "This way," he began floating again and I followed after him. After only a minute of walking the scene became noticeably more populated.

There seemed to be endless Green Lantern's walking and floating around. "Wait," I asked him. "Can these rings make you fly?"

"Yes," he answered. "How do you think we transverse across the universe?"

"Epic," I wanted to scream but managed to make it come out a whisper. I pictured myself flying and after only a few seconds I gently floated up a couple feet off of the ground. "This is so cool." If this was a perk of being a Green Lantern I could get used to it.

* * *

Morro looked back to check on the rookie. She'd been fairly quiet the last couple of minutes and it was a little concerning. Until he saw the look on her face. She wore an enormous smile that made her whole face shine. He knew that look very well. It was the look of elation and excitement all rolled into one.

He stopped for a moment to properly absorb the moment. He'd seen it many times on numerous rookies over the years. The look when they first discover what the ring can do. But as time goes on and their responsibilities weigh on them that look vanishes. The rookies turn into veterans or they end up dead… He wasn't complaining he was content doing his job and understood the importance of the corps. But it didn't stop him from wondering if it would be best for her if she wasn't selected to be a lantern.

* * *

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this," I smiled at Morro when I'd noticed he'd stopped.

"We should keep going," he said after a beat and I could have sworn I heard an undertone of sadness in his voice. I decided not to press him about it as we went on. I noticed as time went by more of the Green Lanterns seemed to be staring at us. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or Morro. Heck, maybe they were staring at us both. "Don't let them get to you," Morro must have read my mind or something. "They're not used to seeing a human they are not familiar with. Once you stay here a time you will become just another lantern."

"Hm." We traveled for another few minutes before he stopped and motioned to someone up ahead. "Kilowog! Tomar-Re! I need your help." I followed him as we floated over to a roughly human sized alien with this cool fin looking thing on his head. And next to him was this giant guy that reminded me of a body builder. But I'm pretty sure he put everyone on Earth to shame.

"What is it Morro?" the smaller guy asked. "And who is this?" he indicated me.

"Her name is Genie Lewis and she just found a ring and was transported here. I was hoping to find someone which could take her to the Guardians for evaluation. I must get back and attend to my duties."

"We understand Morro."

"Yeah," the bigger guy said. "We'll take the poozer from here."

"Good luck Genie Lewis," Morro told me as he turned to leave. "You're going to need it."

"Bye Morro!" I called after him. "And thanks!" I turned to the other two guys and didn't exactly know what to do. I could only think to put my feet back on the ground since they weren't floating like Morro had been. They appeared older but not as old as Morro. At least that's what I thought seeing as I was no expert on alien anatomy.

"We understand this must be very confusing," the smaller one said. "My name is Tomar-Re and this is Kilowog. If you will follow us we will take you to see the Guardians."

"Not very talkative are ya poozer?" the bigger one, Kilowog, said.

"Kilowog," Tomar-Re spoke up. "She just got here and this cannot be helping."

"Ah she's gotta learn sometime," Kilowag countered. "You gotta be tough to be in the corps."

"Yes, well for now let us take her to the Guardians." He began walking and motioned for me to follow them. "If you have any questions for us do not be afraid to ask."

"Morro kind of filled me in on a few things. But do either of you know the lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan or John Stewart?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Hal?" Kilowog stated. "I knew him. One of the best good guy. John's one of the best lanterns we got."

"Both Hal and John are close friends of ours," Tomar-Re added. "They would be interested to meet you."

"That is if the Guardians let you be a lantern," Kilowog interrupted him. "They're a tough bunch to get past."

"You'll be fine," Tomar-Re gave him a look. "Everyone knows humans are a determined species and their reputation has become quite positive since the induction of John and Hal." He looked back to me and gave me a half smile. "Everyone's nervous their first time in front of the Guardians. But I see no reason why they wouldn't allow you to train and become a lantern like the rest of us."

"You kidden'?" Kilowog questioned. "Look at her. No way she's as old as Hal or John. I bet see's not even an adult yet. She's too small."

I kept my mouth shut at that comment. I knew I was never the tallest girl in class but I wasn't a little kid. It wasn't my fault he was just freakishly tall compared to me. But it also made me wonder how tall Hal and John were. I know men are on average taller than women but how much taller were we talking here? Although… Technically I wouldn't be considered a 'woman' by society for a few more months but still.

"You don't know that," Tomar-Re took up for me. "We've never seen a female of her species so how can we be sure? And even if she is younger the Guardians have been known to make exceptions. She could be as great a lantern as John or Hal over time."

_Time? Oh crap…_ "Uh do either of you two know what time it is on Earth by chance?" I asked.

"No," they both looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

As if my ring knew what I was freaking out about a clock appear in front of me. "Resetting to Earth time," a strange female voice came out of it and nearly freaked me out. Until I realized a second later I was dealing with a sophisticated alien ring that for some reason reminded me of a computer. "Time is 5:40 p.m."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but burst out. I'd been here for two hours already? "Oh man, uh," I looked at my two guides. "Listen, I am really sorry about all of this but I gotta go home like right now. It's kind of an emergency. Can we do this some other time?"

"What?" Tomar-Re appeared shocked I'd ask. "I'm afraid…"

"Listen poozer," Kilowog interrupted him. I kind of tuned him out though when I realized neither of them appeared like they were going to help me. How the hell was I gonna get back to Earth? Then I happened to glanced down at the green ring on my finger. It had brought me here and could do all this cool stuff. Why couldn't it take me back?

I started floating. "I'm sorry," I told them again. "But I gotta go. I promise I'll be back." Then I took off into the sky.

* * *

Both of them stood there for a moment before they could react. Promptly they followed after her. "She's fast for a poozer."

"Genie Lewis!" Tomar-Re called after her. Somehow she managed to keep a solid distance ahead of them. "Come back here at once!"

"Can't do that! I'm late!" she replied and went even faster when she saw how close they were to her. "Take me home!" she told her ring. Nothing happened. "Please take me home!"

"Get back here or we'll make ya!"

"Quiet Kilowog," Tomar-Re snapped.

* * *

"Please, please, please take me home!" I tried one last time. I envisioned the vortex that had brought me here and what Earth had looked like when I was leaving it. I was happy when I saw my ring shot out a light and a familiar rift appeared in the sky. "Yeah!" I cheered and flew right at it. "I can't believe I'm really flying!" I smiled as I went into the vortex.

* * *

To their surprise a vortex had appeared in front of her and then she'd disappeared through it. Unfortunately it closed right after her and they were unable to follow. Both of them floated in the air and looked at one another. "Now what?" Kilowog asked.

"Are John and Hal back from their missions yet?" Tomar-Re inquired after he let out a sigh. The Guardians and Morro were not going to be happy when they heard this.


	7. Hal Jordan Got Served

"She what?" Hal stood there listening to Tomar-Re and Kilowog tell him about this new human arrival. Unfortunately, John was still out with the Justice League and wouldn't be back for at least a week.

"Just like we said," Kilowog told him. "She went through a vortex."

"We have reason to believe she traveled back to your home world," Tomar-Re said. "She said something about an emergency and that she would be back."

Jordan stood there for a minute taking it all in. He was surprised this Genie Lewis was able to escape two of the most seasoned lanterns he knew. Not only that but she'd somehow managed to transport herself, presumably to Earth, and she still knew so little about the ring and what was going on. She hadn't even met the Guardians yet. "Don't worry," he stated. "I'll go to Earth and talk to her myself. Maybe this was all just a bit much for her." They had mentioned how young she appeared. "Tell the Guardians I'll have her back as soon as possible." He also wondered how much power her ring had left.

"We will," Tomar-Re said.

"Just don't be too long," Kilowog called after him. "The Guardians ain't gonna like the poozer flying off on her own."

* * *

Back on Earth.

I managed to get through the atmosphere and followed my ring's directions right to my neighborhood. Then I landed in an alley so no one would see me. "Ok," I told my ring. "Anyway I can get my old look back?" This might all be a little much for Mema to take in. A moment later there was a green light and I glanced down to see my outfit returning to normal. My cool goggles I'd gained disappeared and my hair went back to its normal length and color.

A moment later I ran out of the alley and went back to the store. "Ah Genie," Mema said when she spotted me. "You're early."

"Here I thought I was gonna be late," I walked down the sidewalk with her toward our place.

"How was your day dear?" she asked. "Anything exciting happen?"

"You have no idea Mema," I replied. "But I'll tell you and show you when we get home." And I did when we were behind closed doors.

* * *

Sometime later.

It wasn't too difficult for Jordan to follow Genie's green energy trail when he got close to Earth. She had no idea how to mask her energy yet. By the time he made it to where she went on Earth it was dark out. From the look of things she lived in a relatively small town and her neighborhood didn't look like it was the safest place in the world.

He landed and transformed back into his normal outfit near a small house that had seen better days. There was basically no yard and the house lead on that it wouldn't be able to contain more than one person. He knocked on the door as casually as possible. "Coming," he heard a young voice say from inside.

A young girl who appeared to be no older than a teenager answered it. No wonder Tomar-Re and Kilowog said she was young. She was also much shorter than himself and couldn't be taller than 5'3". "Hi," she said. "Can I help you?"

"Who is it Genie?" an elderly voice called from inside.

"I don't know Mema," the girl, Genie, replied. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hal Jordan," he began.

* * *

"Wait," I said remembering the name. "Are you a Green Lantern?" I came out and asked.

He seemed surprised I was so forward but put on a friendly smile. "Yes," he answered. "I am. You must be Genie Lewis."

"I am."

"Can I help you young man?" Mema joined me in the door a second later.

"Mema, this is Hal Jordan. He's one of the Green Lanterns I was telling you about."

"Oh," she looked him over carefully for a moment. "Come in then." Mema went back into the kitchen and I let Hal in the door. "Are you hungry Mister Jordan? Or would you like something to drink?"

"No ma'am," he answered. "I have to say I'm surprised you know about me."

"Don't be," I told him and motioned for him to sit down at our tiny kitchen table with myself and Mema on the other side. "Tomar-Re, Morro, and Kilowog mentioned you and John Stewart."

"That's not what I meant," he ran a hand through his hair. "I meant I was shocked your grandmother?" He went on when we nodded. "Knew about me."

"I don't keep secrets from her," I told him. "So I told her what I know about this ring and what's going on. I even showed her."

"I must say it's impressive," Mema said. "How long have you been a Green Lantern Mister Jordan?"

"Many years," was his answer. "I'll get to the point since both of you know about me. I came here to take you back to Oa. You kind of flew off before you got a chance to meet the Guardians."

"I know," I admitted. "But I had to get home to walk my grandma home. You can guess why."

"I always tell her she worries too much about me," Mema patted my hand. "But she's stubborn."

"Gee I wonder where I got that from." I looked back to Jordan. "So when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," he answered.

"I'll go get my bag then," Mema said.

"Mema," I began.

"Oh quiet Genie," she brushed me off and grabbed her purse.

"Um Miss?" Jordan started.

"My name is Mary Brownson," Mema answered looking at him.

"Mrs. Brownson I'm afraid you can't come."

"And why not? Genie is my granddaughter and I have the right to see if this will be a safe job for her. Also, I'd like to see who else she'd be working with besides yourself Mr. Jordan," Mema stood her ground.

"I'll be fine," I tried.

"I'll see that for myself," Mema countered.

"Mrs. Brownson I'll personally see to it that Genie is safe the entire way. You don't have to…"

"Oh yes I do young man. Is there some law against me coming with Genie?"

"Well no…" I could see him stalling and knew he was screwed.

"Then I'm going," she finished. I could tell by the look she was giving him he wasn't going to win. I think Jordan sensed this after she stared at him a solid minute. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his temples in defeat.

"The Guardians are going to have a field day with this," he muttered. "Alright, alright." A second later he transformed and I saw what he looked like in his uniform. Weird, his hair color didn't change and instead of goggles he had on a mask. "Genie? If you would?"

"Oh right," I focused on my ring and thought about what I looked like earlier. A second later green light covered me and I changed back into the green outfit again. Hal looked at me a little strangely but didn't say anything for a moment.

"Before we leave how much power does your ring have?" he asked.

"Power?" I asked.

"Yes. You see the rings aren't limitless. You have to recharge them a certain way to keep your power from running out."

"You mean her ring could run out of power in space?!" Mema was alarmed. "What if that happens?!"

"Calm down Mema," I tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry Mrs. Brownson," Jordan assured her. "The ring will alert Genie to its power level so she won't forget and knows when to charge it. And even if the rare occurrence happens that her power levels get extremely low the ring has a failsafe. It'll revert all of its energy to supporting her life and sending out a distress signal until backup can arrive." He looked back at me. "What does it say?"

"Um, power level?" I asked the ring. For a moment it didn't say anything and I could tell Mema was getting a little edgy. Then the same female voice from earlier said, "Power level at 99%."

"See?" I looked at Mema. "I'm good."

"I certainly hope so."

"I'll have to help you if you really are set on coming along Mrs. Brownson." The way he put it made it sound like he hoped she'd back out.

She called his bluff. "Very well."

We stepped outside and he warned us. "Please prepare yourself." The next moment a green ball of light engulfed Mema and she was held inside of it. "This is going to be a long trip so I wanted to warn you now."

"You ok Mema?" I asked her in the ball.

"I'm fine dear," she answered but I could tell she was terrified of the flying aspect as we began to hover.

"Why can't I take her?" I asked Jordan.

"I'd wait until you've trained a while before you try doing this for any length of time," he advised as we climbed higher. "It takes a great deal of concentration to keep constructs solid and in place."

"Constructs?" Mema said and I could see she covered her eyes.

"Oh you mean the things my ring can make," I stated. "Just keep your eyes closed Mema and we'll be there before you know it. Why can't we use the same vortex I went through to get to Oa to begin with?"

"That's more of a onetime deal," he explained. "These rings can sometimes create vortexes but mainly that's when you're first brought to Oa to become a lantern. Most of the time it uses up too much energy."

"Then how come I could do it to get back to Earth instead of flying all the way back?" I asked as we reached outer space. "Wow."

"I'm not sure," Jordan admitted. "But we'll probably find out when you meet the Guardians."


	8. Mema vs the Guardians

So it took a while but we eventually got back to Oa. Poor Mema did not look good and I knew she wouldn't be able to take much more without at least vomiting. She hated flying. "Are you alright?" I asked her when we landed on the nearest platform and Hal made the bubble holding her vanish.

"Peachy," she caught her breath. "Why did we have to land so high up?!" She latched onto my hand as Hal led us down through the building.

"Hal," I saw Tomar-Re and Kilowog approach us. "I see you managed to retrieve Genie. Who is this?"

"This is Mrs. Mary Brownson," he answered. "Genie's grandmother."

"Hello there," Mema straightened up and greeted the two aliens with a smile. She was dealing with all of this really well. "It's a pleasure to meet you. This is a lovely planet."

"The poozer had to bring her family along?" Kilowog questioned.

Mema didn't miss a beat as she kept on her friendly smile. "I see not all Green Lanterns are as courteous as you Mr. Jordan. Now shall we be off?" Just like that Mema kept ahold of my hand and began walking past everyone like she was the one who knew where we were going.

Hal caught up to us soon enough. By the look on his face I don't think he was expecting that. I glanced back and saw Kilowog and Tomar-Re just sort of standing there. Their mouths weren't open or anything comical like that but they were clearly shocked by Mema standing up to them. After all it wasn't like she was the one with a ring. Then again everyone underestimates Mema.

He led us on until we came to this giant theater looking place. Inside were these tiny blue old appearing guys with either no or white hair. They all had on red and white robes that had the Green Lantern symbol on the front. They sort of hovered above this circle in the center of the floor. "Wait here," Hal motioned for us as he stepped forward.

"Hal Jordan," one of them spoke up. "We see you have been successful in retrieving the individual known as Genie Lewis."

"Yes," he answered.

"Step forward," one spoke to me.

"Hold on a moment," Mema motioned for me to stay put as she stepped forward.

"Who are you?" another one asked.

"Why was she brought her?" another inquired.

"I am her grandmother," Mema answered. "My name is Mary Brownson."

"Why have you come here Mary Brownson?" the first guy questioned.

"To see what my granddaughter has gotten herself into."

"Could you please explain your reasoning?"

"I'm not sure what you mean sir," she stood tall against all of them. "I am Genie's grandmother and she's my only granddaughter. If she is to be a Green Lantern then I wish to see who will be her fellow Green Lanterns and what her new job will entail."

"Surely Green Lantern Hal Jordan could have explained this to you," another Guardian spoke up.

"He did but I wished to see it for myself. Is there a problem with that?" None of them could really come up with an answer. I guess Jordan was right in that there was no rule against it. Finally the one who seemed to be either a type of leader or the most talkative spoke up.

"We are not even certain your granddaughter will become a Green Lantern," he told her. Oh if there was a wrong thing to say that was it.

"Excuse me?" she questioned. "I thought she already was one of you. She has the ring. Why wouldn't she be a Green Lantern?"

"Firstly, her age. She looks extremely young and there are few exceptions when it comes to this. Secondly, we have no idea whose ring she inherited and we were informed it may have been under unordinary circumstances. Lastly, your presence Mrs. Brownson. If she is willing to let her family life interfere with her duties then she has no place in the Green Lantern Corps."

"Uh Mema maybe you should," she held up her hand and cut me off. I sighed and knew this wasn't going to be pretty.

"If we deem any of these circumstances critical she will not be allowed to join the corps."

"Oh really? I'll have you all know Genie is extremely bright for her age. Which for your information is one year away from being considered an adult by our culture. So I'm not sure how she could be excluded in that category. As for her ring how does it matter how she obtained it? She found it fairly which, by your corps standards, should mean she has inherited it and has been deemed responsible and willful enough by your own technology to be a Green Lantern." She caught her breathe and she was just getting started. "As for the last part of your argument… Well shame on you. On all of you. You're the Guardians of the universe for the love of Pete. You're job and that of the Green Lanterns is to stop evil and maintain balance and peace throughout the universe. What does it matter if I came here with Genie or that she loves me and cares for me? That's normal. As I go out on a limb and assume it is normal for the rest of the corps as well. They are expected to protect their sectors and as an extension everyone within them. This might very well include their own family and friends. But that might also occur just within the corps itself. Wouldn't they feel more compelled to protect those they know and care for? Yes, some might feel the same about complete strangers but if there's one thing I know it's that you fight harder for those you care about. But I could see where you old men who are so out of touch with what's going on around you might consider that a bad thing. You know what I think? Perhaps Genie's too good for your corps. Because I don't want her to be exposed to such negative influences if that's how you're going to speak and treat her. With that I say good day to you gentlemen."

She then turned and walked back to me with her head held high. That was the first time in years I'd seen her that angry. "Go Mema," I told her with a smile.

"Come along Genie," she took ahold of one of my hands. "We should be going. It's getting late and you haven't eaten dinner yet."


	9. A Chance

_Ganthet's not among the Guardians in this story because he went off to start the Blue Lantern Corps in my version. Just wanted to let you all know seeing as he's my favorite Guardian and I would want to know where he went. _

_Oh and to answer a question someone had for me. Yes, Razer and Aya will be in my fic later on because I love those two._

* * *

"Wait," the most talkative Guardian told us. We stopped and looked back at them. "Let us examine your ring."

Mema nodded so I walked back over and took off the ring. As soon as I did I reverted back to normal. Without me even having to touch it the ring floated out of my hands and toward the Guardians. Apparently they had some powers of their own. No one bothered to mention that.

"That's peculiar," one of them noted.

"We cannot decipher whose ring this was," another stated.

"That has never occurred before."

"Tell us child," the first one said. "How did you come about this ring?" I told them how I found it and where. "Hm."

"We must investigate," someone spoke up.

"But it is one of our rings," another countered. "She was chosen."

"But she is so young," that particular guardian stopped talking after Mema shot him a look.

"We've made exceptions before," one did say. "And she could learn."

"But the ring…"

"We can study it further at a later date. Not to mention we can examine its performance."

"Humans have proven to be an extremely… Useful species. We could give her a chance."

"Appa Ali Apsa?" one asked and they looked to the most talkative Guardian. "What do you think?"

He looked between me and Mema a moment longer and I felt like I was being tested. I couldn't help but think he had one hell of a name. "I see no reason why she could not be given a trial period. We can then decide a course of action based on her performance. Is there any opposition to this?" No one spoke up. "Very well. Hal Jordan escort Miss Genie Lewis to the training arena. Afterwards take Mrs. Mary Brownson back to your home world."

"I'll be staying right here," Mema countered. "Or would it be too much on this large world to put up a little old woman for the night?" She gave them a smirk and it was one that dared them to argue with her.

I didn't see too much emotion from them but I swear I saw that Appa Ali Apsa guy let out a tiny sigh. "Of course not Mrs. Mary Brownson. Well find you some accommodations while you are here." He gave Jordan a look like, 'Get them the hell out of here.'

"If you'd follow me ladies," he smiled at us. Once we were outside again he let out a small chuckle. "I have to give you credit Mrs. Brownson. I've never seen anyone stand up to the Guardians like that."

"No one messes with my granddaughter," she merely stated. She acted like she was trying to be humble but I could tell by that small smile she wore she was proud. She had every right to be.

"You rocked," I told her. "So what's this training arena?"

"It's one of the areas on Oa where Green Lanterns, mainly new recruits, go to train. It's safe," he added when Mema looked at him. "You'll have some of the best teachers. Including my friend Kilowog."

"Wasn't he the rude lantern we met earlier?"

"He doesn't make very good first impressions. But he grows on you." We kept going for a while and came upon this giant arena area that reminded me of a baseball field back home. "I'll drop Genie off here and take you to some of the guest…"

"Why can't I stay?" Mema asked. "I'd like to see."

"Uh Mema?" I spoke up. "Maybe you should go with Mr. Jordan. It's been a long day and you had one hell of a trip."

"I'm fine dear."

"Yeah but…"

She looked at me a moment. "Would I make you nervous?" I didn't say anything but nodded. "I'm sorry sweetie. Ok Mr. Jordan I'll go with you once we take care of Genie."

"Kilowog," we found the guy not too long after. He had a group of lanterns in front of him and they looked a little nervous.

"Jordan," he nodded at him. "I see the poozer's still here. Guardians give ya a hard time?"

"No sir," I told him. I wasn't sure but he was my superior in this situation. What was I supposed to say? Jordan gave me an encouraging nod.

"She learns fast. You'll need it poozer. Now, get in line with the others."

"Yes, sir." I ran over and got in line. Mema shot me a quick smile, Kilowog a scary look, and then followed Jordan off.

"I'm not gonna lie," Kilowog said after they were gone. "Being a Green Lantern is the toughest job in the universe. Most of you won't live past your first mission." He paced back and forth in front of us. I wasn't intimidated though. He had nothing on Mema when she was mad. "It's my job to make sure you all are good enough to wear the ring. Which means you have to be prepared for anything." He used his own ring and made a terrifying looking alien dog from it. "At any time. You're training starts now." With that he sicked the fake dog on us.


	10. First Day

We all scattered out of instinct. It was a good thing Mema wasn't here to see this. She would've thrown a fit. A couple of the closest rookies to the fake dog tried to make walls between them and the green animal. Their walls either broke or disappeared altogether when the animal came into contact with it. They went running as a consequence. A few like me took to the air but it didn't help seeing as Kilowog could just make it come after us.

A few rookies were thrown through the air or smacked into the arena floor, pretty hard too might I add, when their own attempts to dodge or stop the creature didn't work. I wasn't surprised when it headed my way.

I made my ring construct the first thing that came to my mind. "Down boy," I told it as a giant dog house came crashing down onto it. I then slammed a pinned in area around it to make sure it stayed there. The fake animal seemed furious and tried to get out but my constructs held.

"Not bad poozer," Kilowog noted and the dog thing disappeared. "But let's see what you do now." He then made a giant hammer that came flying at me. I made a giant fist in return that grabbed onto it. It came within a foot of my face but I didn't blink as my fist held firm. I then used all my strength to make the fist turn and actually send the hammer flying back at my instructor. Kilowog didn't blink but made a force field around himself. The constructs fell apart when they came into contact with it.

"That is what you poozers need to learn how to do," he said making the green field dissipate. "You need to be able to take what's thrown at you and be able to not only defend yourself but throw it right back at your opponent. Now let's go again. This time I wanna see shields and constructs out of all of you."

* * *

I'm not sure how long we did drills for. Kilowog would make something, we'd have to make a shield in return and then find a way to combat whatever it was he threw at us. Everyone had bruises or were exhausted by the time he called it to a halt. I'd gotten lucky in that I was creative enough to come up with stuff on the spot. And unlike most of the others my constructs stayed strong instead of breaking. Though a couple had cracks in them a few times.

Everyone looked like they were ready to cheer when our instructor called it a day. He then told us about this dining area that we could all go to and get food. I wasn't surprised when the others didn't really want to talk to me. I hung back and let them go on ahead. It was a lot like school back home. I was never that good at making friends. The fact Mema was here and I spent time with Jordan didn't appear to have helped my case. But it didn't bother me. I did some flips in the air on the way to this dining place. Which turned out to be enormous.

They actually had some human food at this place, which I thought was epic. But like school I always had to deal with the one dilemma. Where to sit? No one, not even those I'd just trained with, were exactly waving me over. I didn't know anyone either which was sort of a bummer. So I resolved to sitting by myself. Afterwards I'd go to where Kilowog described and hang out with Mema.

"Hi," a voice said and I looked up to see a young girl who looked human but had elf ears. She couldn't have been older than thirteen. "My name's Arisia Rrab. Is this seat taken?"

"No," I stated and she sat down next to me. "I'm Genie Lewis," I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you Genie," she smiled at me. "I heard another human had become a Green Lantern. Whoa you're way shorter than Hal and John."

"Thanks…"

"Don't let them get you down," she indicated everyone around us. "They think they're too good to hang out with us younger Lanterns." I let that drop seeing as I wasn't overtly young but I wasn't about to drive her off either. "I saw some of your training. You're really good. Like way good. How come you're not a Lantern already?"

"The Guardians want to see if I can handle it," I told her.

"I know what you mean. They said the same thing to me and some of the others I know. Hey guys!" she yelled across the room at a small group. "Come meet Genie!" I was then introduced to a small group of Lanterns the same age or younger than Arisia. The Guardians only made certain exceptions when you're young if you could prove yourself. They were sorta in the same boat as me that they'd been chosen young enough to make the Guardians question whether or not they could do the job. Apparently, these rings didn't factor in age. Their sectors would be watched over by someone else until they were either a bit older or handled themselves good enough to be trusted on their own. In the meantime they were they own special little group here on Oa. I thought it was nice how they banded together. I could see where the adult Lanterns around here could be a real turn off. Personally I enjoyed these kids' company more.

They bombarded me with endless questions. Most species out here never got to interact with humanity and knew little about us. John and Hal were always so busy it wasn't like my new buds could go up and ask them. But I knew it was getting late and I didn't want Mema to worry any more than she already was so I excused myself. But not before I made plans to see them again. Heck they'd benefit from meeting Mema some time.

* * *

I made my way to the area we were being put up and saw a familiar face on the way back. "Hello Genie," Hal stopped for a moment. "How did it go with Kilowog?"

"I thought it was pretty good," I told him.

"How are the others treating you? I know it can be hard to fit in around here."

"Actually things are going well. I met some interesting people."

"That's good. I don't want to keep you. Tell your grandmother I said hi."

"I will." I made it to the room and Mema greeted me as soon as I flew in the balcony door. I thought it was neat we got a room with a balcony.

"Oh Genie. How was your day? Are you hungry? Did you eat anything? Were they too rough on you? Did you meet anyone nice?" Mema was relentless. I tapered off about the training ordeal but told her how the rest was fine.

We sat down later on the beds we'd been given after I took a shower. They really went all out with these rooms I'll give them that. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"What do you think of it honey? Do you like it here?"

"I… Kinda. I think it's too early to tell." I knew what she meant though. If I did end up liking it here and was able to become a Green Lantern then what would she do? Could she live here with me? Would that even be the best thing for her to do?

"It's your decision," she patted my hand. "As long as you're happy Genie then I will be too."

"But what about…"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, those old men know I wouldn't be happy if they made me leave."

"Yeah but this job isn't the safest. You know that."

"In my opinion it's not that much more dangerous than what you could get back on Earth. We have no way of knowing when our time is Genie. When God takes ya he takes ya. Whether it be back on Earth, on this planet, or among the stars. We have no way of knowing when or how this will happen but it'll eventually happen." She paused a moment. "If you feel this is your calling I won't argue with you. And no matter what you do I'll worry sweetie. I'd rather you be happy than miserable. Plus, you always wanted to me an astronaut."

"Good point. It's just that I don't want to drag you into this."

"You're not dragging me into anything. Now it's time to get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Genie," she hugged me.

"Night Mema," I hugged her back.


	11. The Gang

**I used actual Green Lantern names for the kids. I then just sort of made up what they looked like and their ages. Hope you like it, I only own Genie and Mema.**

* * *

The next day went a little better than the first. Yeah Kilowog still kicked all of our butts in practice but afterwards I was able to meet up with Arisia Rrab and the others fairly quickly. In all there were only five of us, including Arisia and myself. I found out Arisia was about thirteen years old. The other's names were Aa, Brokk, and Dalor. Aa looked like a regular human girl, only with long silver hair, and no visible ears. She was the equivalent of seven in human years. Brokk looked a lot like Tomar-Re but had no fin on his head. I suppose their species were related or something. He's only eight. Dalor was humanoid but had pure green eyes, orange skin, and pointed ears. He was ten. And everyone bitched about how young I was. Though I found out none of these guys went out of missions or would for quite a time.

Turns out Arisia had unofficially made herself the leader of her little group because she's the oldest. I didn't blame her. Plus her personality made her stand out. She was boisterous and all questions. I hoped puberty wouldn't change her. Aa was the quietest of the group and often hid behind the others. Brokk was cute in that he would immediately take up for anyone of his friends and I noticed Aa gravitated toward him a lot. Dalor was more reserved but quick to point out the obvious.

They were quit the group. I wondered why they seemed to find me so interesting. I was human and young like them. But I mainly think it was because I talked to them like they were on my level. Every other encounter I saw them had all of the others treated them like dumb children. I found them bright and probably the most accepting out of anyone there. They didn't judge and were trying to prove themselves more than the other rookies I trained with.

In our free time they liked giving me a tour of Oa. There was the training area of course, along with the barracks, where we'd go to eat, and the Memorial Hall. They showed me the Planetary Citadel, Central Meeting Hall, Hazard Simulation Facility, Hall of Great Service, and the Sciencells. Though we weren't technically allowed in the Sciencells because of it being so dangerous. The hazard place was cool in that it would set up various ways for us to train without the crap being beaten out of us. I liked the Hall of Service because it was like a big library.

It was hilarious when I took Mema to meet the gang. She was shocked by how young they were but quickly got over it to ask them about their home worlds and families. They then proceeded to help me give Mema a tour of Oa as well because I knew she'd love the library. As soon as I figured out a translator that would let her read the books. They were written by numerous lanterns in various languages.

What was really funny was when she got to the place and they were being pretty loud. Other lanterns around us were giving us looks. Instead of Mema telling the gang to keep it down she turned on the lanterns. She glanced at them and said, "You all act like the knowledge is sleeping or something. Heaven forbid there be some life in this place." None of the lanterns said anything to her and we all burst out laughing.

After that is was like Mema got four new grandkids and they got a new grandmother. She found them every day, either I'd take her or somehow she'd almost magically appear and find us. I'm not sure how seeing as she didn't have a ring and it was a big planet but she did. She would just wink at us and say it's a gramdma thing. It was nice having her with us when we ate, though she was a little embarrassing when she'd try to whip food off our faces. I told them they'd better get used to it. Other lanterns shut up pretty quick when Mema threatened to do the same to them. As she put it, "Excuse me for caring. Though it looks to me like everyone else here needs their mothers to clean them up as well. All of you eat like you're as young as them."

Life was actually pretty sweet. Training was a challenge but I'm not one to back down. Arisia and the others kept at it as well. Together I had faith we'd prove them all wrong. We were young but in my eyes that wasn't a weakness.

Maybe the rings choose us because we weren't as set in our ways as all the others. And from what I saw of their constructs I could tell we were all creative. Mema had her own theory even though she agreed with my points. "Genie," she told me. "You're still a bit young to see it but take it from someone who's been around. I find that children and younger people… Well they can be a bit more determined, willful, than people with long term experience. Older people, or in this case beings, can be determined in their own right but nothing compares to that youthful confidence. Some take it too far and then it can be called arrogance. It's up to you Genie to help keep your friends in line. They're all good kids and I don't doubt they can be great lanterns. But there confidence can be their downfall one day if they're not careful. I know what it's like. When you're young you fell as if nothing can touch you or nothing bad can happen to you. But eventually something does. You're never the same afterward Genie. I need you to be careful and tell the others as well. I don't want you all to doubt yourselves to the point it hampers you but just stay alert ok?" I promised her that night I would be careful, and make sure the others got the point as well.


	12. Field Trip

**Sorry the last chapter was so short. I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Training did take a shift when Hal came and asked to help train my rookie group. He wanted to take us out for a 'field trip'. Kilowog said it was fine, though I think it had to do with them being friends. Just as long as Jordan brought us back, mostly in one piece.

"Alright," he told us as we followed after him. We flew through the air and soon was beyond Oa's atmosphere. "I know Kilowog's been trying to beat what it means to be a Green Lantern into all of you the past week. He's a great instructor and all… But I find it helps to get some on the job training." We kept on for a short bit and came upon an alien planet in one of the numerous sectors. "Now the Green Lantern normally assigned to this sector recently passed and his replacement isn't ready to go out into the field yet. As a result other Lanterns take turns keeping an eye on this sector. Recently the inhabitants of this planet behind me have been having trouble with rebels of a neighboring planet. It hasn't transitioned into full out war yet and we're here to make sure that doesn't happen."

We kept close to him as we landed on the planet and were quickly surrounded by the inhabitants. They looked like giant bunnies and I forced myself not to laugh. "Today we're here to help the inhabitants rebuild their city. You'll be split into three groups. Two helps them with their water problem, two in reconstructing the buildings and keep them from tumbling down, and the last two helps those that were injured in battle."

I was partnered with a blue looking fish alien to help those that were injured. Basically we were there to help transport those that were hurt to better areas. Or to get them out of the way while those working construction did their job. It wasn't easy. You had to be really careful with them when you were, or weren't using, your ring.

Plus a couple didn't want to be moved for fear it would hurt them even more. It was like trying to wrangle a fussy kid having a tantrum. In fact, we had to handle a couple of kids. I found it was easier to not use the ring in those cases. I could pick them up and carry them just fine. A few more sensitive cases I had to use the ring to keep them as stable as possible. When I did use the ring the kids went nuts and wanted to see what all it could do. A good hour was spent of me getting yelled at by my partner as I interacted with the kids. But it was hard to ignore them when they'd run around clinging to my legs and being adorable.

It wasn't Kilowog's style of training but it was still hard work and most of us were exhausted when we were done. "Not bad," Hal told us as we were flying back. "It's important for you to know that fighting is only a fraction of what the Green Lanterns do. We also help those in need. It's not easy and you don't get much credit for it. But no one said being a Green Lantern was all glory and kicks." I felt he was talking from experience.

We stopped in space as Jordan got a call on his ring. "Green Lantern Jordan," I recognized Tomar-Re on the other end. "Are you there?"

"I'm here," he answered. "What's up?"

"There's a disturbance in the quadrant next to you. A ship went off course and is in distress. Can you get there within five minutes?"

He glanced to all of us before answering. "No problem. I'll go check it out. Jordan out." He looked at us. "Looks like we're taking a little detour. It's probably nothing but just in case all of you need to stay alert and do exactly as I say. Rule number one. Keep up." He shot off like a rocket and we followed after him as fast as we could. He motioned for us to stay a little distance behind him.

We came upon an asteroid field and had to dodge floating hunks of rocks as we searched for this ship. It took five minutes but we found a rather small ship stuck to one of the asteroids. Jordan told us to hang back as he went to investigate. I couldn't shack the feeling something else was going on here.

I saw Hal use his ring to scan the ship. Even from where we were I could hear it say no one was inside. "You brought the lambs to the slaughter Jordan," we heard a dark voice say. Jordan pulled a box off of the ship and I think it was a speaker. "Too bad I won't be there to see them fall. But I am rather busy. It is a large universe."

"Sinestro!" Jordan actually yelled at the box.

"Have fun with a few of my own new recruits Jordan," the voice taunted.

"All of you!" Hal yelled at us. "Get out of here!"

"Too late for that," we saw an alien woman wearing a yellow suit appear behind Jordan. "I'd worry more about myself if I were you," she chuckled before making a yellow construct and smashing it into Jordan. He was sent flying into the asteroid field and smashed through a few of them.

"Jordan!" I called.

"This is going to be good," we were stopped by about ten other aliens in yellow suits. All of them were wearing yellow rings. "Get ready to face your fear rookies," the guy in front taunted us. "It's…"

I cut him off as I constructed a baseball bat and slammed in with full force into him. "You talk too much," I told him as he was sent flying off into space. "Anyone else want some?" I had no idea who these guys were but they couldn't be good news.

All I got in return were dirty glares and someone yelled, "Kill her first!" before they all charged me. They all sent yellow blasts flying at me. I made a shield and it shook a little but held. I was a little surprised when I saw green blasts come flying from behind me to hit a few of my attackers.

"You attack one of us," one of my comrades said. "You have to deal with all of us."

"How poetic," one of them sneered. "I think I'm gonna hurl."

After that it was nearly a free for all as everyone went after each other. Though it didn't help we were outnumbered nearly two to one. I took my own opponents on. One guy tried to shoot me while the other made a construct of some animal that looked like a shark. He attempted to get it to eat me. In return I was forced to dodge and I made my own construct. Of a giant squid. I made it use its tentacles to grab the yellow alien shark and squeeze it until it disappeared. I used the other arms to wrap around my opponents.

"I don't understand!" one yelled to the other. "Yellow's supposed to weaken them!"

"That's what Sinestro said!" the other called back. I didn't say anything but held them there was I looked to my comrades. Two were holding their own but the others were not doing well.

"No you don't!" I used the same squid to grab two more of the yellow suited aliens as they went after a female comrade. They looked like they were about to chop off her head. "Don't move," I told them as I went to help the others.

I flew and sucker punched one guy in the face. I turned to my teammate. "Help her," I motioned to the our unconscious friend. He nodded. Two of my comrades managed to keep two of the yellow guys in some sort of cage construct. That left two yellow suits left. Only the odds were not in our favor. Another one of my teammates was bleeding and looked ready to pass out as he hovered in space. Meanwhile the other two were still facing the last yellow suits. And one happened to be a giant freaking worm the size of a bus.

It used its tale and swatted my one comrade. He yelled as was sent flying into a nearby asteroid. Meanwhile the other yellow guy crushed my comrade's construct and was now punching him repeatedly. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

I made a shield between them and my teammates. "What are you going to do?" the smaller one taunted me. The guy I'd only punched earlier joined them. "Three to one. Not very good odds on your part. Little Lantern."

"She's not even a Lantern," the guy I'd hit spoke. "She's only a rookie."

"I'll show you rookie," my ring glowed as I faced off with them. I made a giant sparrow and made it attack the worm guy. He freaked out as the bird pecked him. I remembered from self-defense courses that you always go after the toughest guy first. Get him out of the way. My bird seemed to do the trick as he went flying off screaming. Guess some things are universal.

One of them made a giant spike and threw it at me. I blocked it with a spike of my own and made a construct of a tiger I sicked on his partner. The guy made a shield that held and I had to change my game. These two were better than the others.

It was a game of dodge and throw as we tossed things at one another while dodging the attacks. "You've got nothing left!" one yelled at me.

"You'll never win!" the other backed him up. "Why don't you just give up now? You're not good enough to be a Green Lantern! And they're not even half as good as our corps!"

"Screw you both," I replied and radiated an energy beam out and away from myself. It got rather big before it hit them. Their stunned faces were priceless. "Looks like you're the ones who should be afraid," I told them as the light from their own rings flickered.


	13. Free Time

**To all you awesome fans out there I wanted to make an announcement. I like a couple different characters in the Green Lantern world. As a result I can't make up my mind of who Genie could end up with. So I thought I'd let you all vote on it.**

**My personal favorites are Tomar-Re, Morro, and Saint Walker but I can be more open minded. The only exceptions are the famous Lanterns like Jordan and John. I see them more as big brother figures. But let me know who you like! Most votes win!**

* * *

I didn't have to think of a plan of attack as the yellow woman from earlier came slamming into the two of them. "What did I miss?" Jordan asked flying up.

"Everyone except me and one other guy is wounded. You just took out the last two yellow guys. Not counting one that went screaming off into space. Though I don't think we'll be seeing him again," I told him really fast. I made my squid from earlier come flying over still holding the yellow ones I caught. "I have these guys all we gotta do is gather up the unconscious ones."

He looked around, especially at the ones I was holding prisoner. "Impressive for your first encounter with the Sinestro Corps," he told me. "I'll get the rest. Gather up the other rookies and well get out of here."

My last barely injured comrade aided us in getting all of our injured together while Jordan rounded up the out of it yellow guys. We made it back to Oa pretty quick after that. All of our injured were rushed off to the hospital wing while we three were to report to Tomar-Re for debriefing. The yellow guys had their rings taken away and were taken off to the Sciencells. I guess he was the one in charge of keeping all of the Green Lantern records. Every mission and such was kept under his watch. Damn.

It wasn't long before word got around of what had happened and the gang popped up right quick. "Did you really take on the Yellow Lanterns?" Arisia asked not even waiting until I was done talking to Tomar-Re.

"Did you get 'em good?" Brokk and the others kept at me.

"I just have a question," I asked at the end of my retelling. "What are the Sinestro Corps?"

"That's right," Jordan got a look of understanding. "You wouldn't know who they are." He then told me about how this Sinestro guy used to be his mentor, friend, and one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever. But one day he flipped and thought tyranny would keep the galaxy better under control. He started abusing his power, one thing led to another, and he was banished from the Green Lanterns. He then started his own corps with the power of yellow light. Jordan and Tomar-Re told me how yellow represents fear as green does willfulness. But yellow light can actually weaken our light and that we always have to be careful when fighting them.

"That's why we're a little surprised you did so well," Tomar-Re informed me. "You had no way of knowing their abilities nor had any prior experience."

"I don't think I did good," I told them. "My comrades still got hurt."

"But you helped save their lives," Jordan patted my shoulder. "One thing I've learned about this job is that you can't be everywhere at once. You have to have faith in your fellow lanterns. Helping them is fine but you won't be able to save them every single time."

"Uh Genie?" Arisia pointed over to where Mema was incoming.

"Mema," I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh hi. How are you?"

"What's this I hear about you fighting some fellas in yellow suits?" she asked. I had to in turn explain the Yellow Lanterns to her and about the fight. "Well I'm just glad you're ok," she hugged me. "And you young man," she turned on Jordan. "You're supposed to be the professional here. What's the meaning of taking a bunch of new Lanterns into a fight? I heard some of them were injured."

It devolved from there and eventually me and the gang had to drag Mema away to save Jordan. Though she softened a bit when I told her later about the advice he gave me.

* * *

In turn I learned Mema was able to finally enjoy all of the books the library had to offer. The Guardians allowed her to have a special translator that hooked onto her glasses. I thought that was rather nice of them. She also told me she learned that the main Guardian who talked to us was named Appa Ali Apsa. He was sort of the unofficial leader of the Guardians, if you could give him a title. The others had names as well but weren't as talkative.

Kilowog sort of gave us all a break from practice until the others healed. They weren't in danger but couldn't participate that much. As a result I had some extra free time. I couldn't spend it with the gang because they still had practice and I didn't want to just shadow Mema all day. I loved her but we needed a little space.

So I decided to fly around a little and enjoy Oa for the awesome place it was. There was a moment every morning right when I woke up where I was like, 'Wow I'm on an advanced alien planet.' But I didn't get to explore it myself that much. I flew over the usual places I went to before just flying over some of the landscape. I would've brought Mema along but she hated flying. Even if I'd be the one handling it in this case. I could barely believe that I was in the position I was in. Flying rocked and I would never take it for granted.

Without thinking I came upon the first place I'd ever explored here. I flew inside and past the fallen Lanterns as I descended farther into the place. "Hi boys," I told the baby Dratures as they came to greet me. "How have you been?" they made noises and flew about me. It oddly reminded me of puppies get excited and they just run around you. "Hey Morro," I greeted. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," he answered without looking at me. Though he was putting a new Lantern's memorial image in place. "There," then he faced me. "I heard you had your first run in with those Yellow Lanterns."

"It was just a bunch of rookies," I told him. "Are you busy?"

"I always have work to do," he answered and started floating away. "But I can work and talk."

"Need any help?" I offered instead. It wasn't like I was doing anything and if I could help him out a bit why not. He helped me out in the beginning. He stopped and I nearly ran into him. He turned to face me. As if to ask why. "I was taught it's rude to talk to someone when they're working. That is if you're not helping them."

"I would like to meet this Mema I keep hearing so much about," he motioned for me to follow him. "She must be very wise to have raised you." I couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. Looks like I wasn't the only one on Oa with a reputation.


	14. Hanging With the Guys

I found I enjoyed spending time with Morro. He was a good listener and the stories he told were interesting. He knew a lot about the Lanterns and his history was far from dull. I couldn't help him make memorials or anything, it just didn't feel right to me. But I could help him move the bodies, I never saw them so they didn't freak me out, and catch up on his records. While the Guardians weren't a stickler for paperwork Morro did have to say who's memorials he got done. The amount of them were ridiculous. I knew there was a ton of Green Lanterns out in space, and some were bound to die, whether by accidents or something else. This wasn't the safest job in the world. But more died every single day than I cared to note.

I wondered how Morro attempted to keep up with his workload at all. It was so much there should have been at least ten other Lanterns working with him. But he shrugged it off and said it was his duty and he didn't mind. Others weren't big on being reminded what was probably going to happen to them one day. Plus the Dratures weren't mostly the most friendly creatures. They let other Lanterns come here and everything but I guess they were supposed to be like vicious watchdogs you shouldn't get near.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit. Morro asked me what was so humorous. "I can't help it," I couldn't stifle myself as one of the birds sat on my shoulder. Another was in front of me tilting it's head back and forth cutely. "But these guys are adorable," I patted the one in front of me. "Who could be afraid of these gentle boys huh?" I asked it. It leaned into me and the one on my shoulder started pecking my hair to get my attention. "But I won't tell anyone."

Morro didn't reply but stared at me and the Dratures like we were silly. I didn't care if we were. I liked them. They were more like strange looking parrots or something now that I spent more time with them. They didn't freak me out.

I spent a few more days going to see Morro. He didn't say anything but I think he liked having some company. Call it girl intuition. I brought Mema with me once. I had my second thoughts though. She knew my job was risky but I didn't want one giant reminder hanging over her head.

She looked around at all of the memorials. I was nearly relieved when she said it was nice and at least the Guardians did this for those that fell in duty. "They sure do have a lot of detail," she noted the first lantern's statue. She was friendly with Morro and he seemed to like her. At least she didn't have something to admonish him about. Though he didn't give her a reason because he was pretty respectful. He didn't bring up why she was there to begin with. Instead he said how important family is.

The Dratures were decent with her like they were me. "Oh shoo," she gently told them trying to walk away as they flew around her. One on each of her shoulders. "I don't have anything for you to eat honeys. I'll be sure to bring you something next time."

"You and your grandmother are going to ruin my reputation," Morro told me as we watched the little scene.

"Here I didn't know you had one," I kidded him.

* * *

Though I didn't end up spending all of my free time with Morro. I decided to read up on some of the other Lantern's stories myself instead of waiting for others to fill me in. As a result I ended up running into Tomar-Re quite a bit. This probably wouldn't have meant much except that we ended up talking one day.

"Genie?" he inquired as I grabbed another book.

"Yes?"

"Didn't you read the tales of Avra the other night?"

"Yes," I answered and saw he held up the book I'd borrowed. It wasn't huge but had at least three hundred pages or so.

"You read this all in one evening?"

"I did," I held up the new book I was looking at. "Is it ok if I borrow this one now? Or do you guys have some sort of limit or something?"

"No go ahead," he told me. "It's that I wondered if you enjoyed the books if you truly read them so quickly."

"Yeah," I answered smiling at him. "I've always been a bit of a bookworm. I love reading and Mema says I get a little obsessed. If I pick up a book I like I usually won't put it down until I'm done."

His eyes seemed to soften up at that. "I know what you mean. I am much the same way myself. If that is the case might I make a suggestion?" he floated over and grabbed another volume before handing it to me. "This is the history Avra kept during his time as the Guardian's scribe. You might find it interesting."

"Thank you," I took the book.

* * *

I found myself talking to him nearly every day about books. Something I suppose the two of us could discuss forever. I kept finding a few reoccurring themes in some of the books I couldn't help but ask about. There was reference to something called the Central Power Battery and the Oath. I could've sworn Tomar-Re acted like I'd slapped him in the face.

"What has Kilowog been teaching you?" he asked me as we flew toward this battery thing. He was going to answer my questions. On the way there we ran into two of the most ironic people ever. Jordan and Kilowog. " I cannot believe you have not taught them the oath yet," he admonished my instructor.

"We didn't get that far yet," Kilowog took up as we all made our way there. "If ya hadn't noticed most of my rookies are still laid up."

We landed at this place I'd never particularly noticed before and walked on a short platform. We stood in front of this huge green looking lantern. It was nearly the size of a bus. "You know how I explained these rings have limited power?" Hal asked me.

"Yeah."

"Well when we travel we use smaller lanterns that are connected to this one. You hold up your ring, say the oath, and this battery will recharge it for you. I'll demonstrate." He got up there and did what he told me about. Then he made his ring tell me the power level that was now 100 percent. Kilowog and Tomar-Re did the same. Once they were done Hal asked me, "What's your power level now?"

I asked the ring and the same female voice stated, "Power level at 99%."

"You haven't powered it up before?" Tomar-Re inquired.

"No," I answered.

"That can't be right," Kilowog took up. "You shoulda ran out of power by now. Maybe your ring's busted."

"It is not," I said.

"Genie why don't you try to power it and see what happens?" Jordan offered.

"Ok," I floated over and stood in front of the battery. I wasn't sure why but for some reason I felt nervous about this. I had no problem with any of the Lanterns or Guardians but this battery made me feel jittery? "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" I said with all I had.

For a second nothing happened. My ring didn't glow green like there's had. I waited a moment longer and there was a weird glow that came from the battery. Then before anyone could react a tendril of green light came flying at me. It went through my ring and I felt like it was shocking me throughout my whole body.

It hurt a little and I was sent flying from it. I was momentarily paralyzed and couldn't stop myself from being thrown into a nearby wall. I hit it with a loud 'thud' and fell back onto the platform as all the air was forced out of my lungs. "Genie!"

"Are you alright?" the three of them were beside me in a second. Tomar-Re and Hal helped me lean up.

"What the hell was that about?" Kilowog said. "The kid didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe it was an abnormality in the energy distribution," Tomar stated. "I shall have to take this up with the Guardians so it does not happen again."

"Or maybe her ring really is broken."

"You're not helping Kilowog," Hal countered as he and Tomar helped me back to my feet.

"I'm alright," I shrugged them off. "That's better than coffee though. I feel alive!" I floated in the air.

"That's good and all but what does your ring say?" Jordan redirected me.

"Ring?" I asked and felt the need to fly really fast for some reason. "Power level at 99%," was the answer. "There you go," I told him. "Now can we go? Can we do something? Can I train please?" I said that all really fast.

"This doesn't make any sense," Tomar told us. "Perhaps we should…"

He was interrupted by Jordan receiving a call. "Green Lantern Jordan."

"Yes," he answered.

"There is a small problem in neighboring quadrant Veta. It seems as though a Star Sapphire has sent out a distress beacon. The Guardians wish for you to investigate."

"On my way," he answered and closed the connection.

"Why would the Guardians care about a Star Sapphire?" Kilowog asked. "They're nothing but trouble. Let her own corps deal with it."

"They must have a good reason," Tomar-Re countered.

"Does it matter?" I interjected still floating around them. "Where is quadrant Veta? What's a Star Sapphire? Can I go too? Please? Please? Please?"

"I don't know Genie," Hal started.

"I gotta fly and do something Jordan please?" I used my saddest face on him.

I saw his resolve crumble like a cookie. "Alright, but you're only going as an observer. You do what I say when I…"

"Yay!" I cheered and started flying out into the sky. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"


	15. This Can't Be Good

**I can't believe this little idea in my head morphed into this long of a story. I'm glad you all like it and please remember to vote for who you like the best for Genie! **

**On a side note I'm not pairing Genie with Green Lanterns like Hal, John, Kyle, etc. One reason being they're more like big brothers to her. Another is that they might not appear in my stories. Sorry to all those that like the more recent Lanterns but I don't know them well enough to write about them. I'm only comfortable writing John and Hal. **

* * *

We flew for nearly half an hour before we found who it was we were looking for. In the time it took to get there Jordan told me all about the Star Sapphires and that their light was violet and their emotion love. I wondered why they didn't work with the Green Lanterns and that Kilowog didn't seem to like them. Jordan said it was complicated and that the Star Sapphires often went above and beyond to recruit members. That their emotion was so strong it could overwhelm them and make them nearly blind. The Guardians tolerated them because overall they used their powers for good and there was an uneasy truce.

"That might be why they want me to investigate," he told me. "This one's way out of her territory. And I have some experience dealing with her type." I felt there was a story there but I didn't want to pry. Though he did tell me that all Star Sapphires were girls. It wasn't required but it simply seemed to happen that way. He wanted me to be especially careful because her ring crystal or ring, whichever one she had, might affect me.

What we found was sort of sad. She was humanoid but was a shade of green and had four arms. Her outfit was rather revealing and was violet, I noticed she had a ring. Her ring was making a protective force field around her and I noticed she was holding a violet lantern. Jordan said they often recharged like we did. But what made her pathetic looking was that her clothes looked tattered and she appeared to have been thrown through a meat grinder. There wasn't a better way to describe it. She was battered, bruised, bleeding, and missing pieces of herself.

"Hold on," Jordan and I floated closer to her and he used his own ring to gently grab her. "We're here to help you."

"They…" she strained to say.

"Save your strength," I told her and got a little closer.

"They came…" she reached out and grabbed my hand in one of hers. "So fast," I think she was trying to look at me but I couldn't tell if she could focus or not. "I… Didn't see them coming…"

"You're gonna be alright," I told her as we started heading back to Oa.

"They…" she cut off and I was afraid she'd stop breathing on us. But right before we reached the planet she regained some of her senses. "They'll come… For you," this time she was looking right at me. "Save yourselves…" was the last thing she told me before we got her to the medical center and she was taken away.

* * *

I didn't know what to make of it and neither did Jordan. From what he told me Star Sapphires were pretty tough. What could have done such a thing to her? Who was it she was so freaked about? None of the Green Lantern healers were able to get much more out of her. But they said she wouldn't survive being taken anywhere else. Nor would she last long enough for any of her corp members to come get her.

I told Mema about everything and she wanted to see this Star Sapphire for herself. "That poor girl's probably in so much pain we couldn't understand it," she told me. "She needs to be able to see a friendly face, not just a bunch of Lanterns standing around questioning her. I'd want someone to do the same if it was me. What about you Genie?"

I agreed and took Mema to see her. At least she was in a comfortable bed. Though all the devices I assumed were life support systems hooked up to and around her made me a little nervous. Hospitals always did make me a little queasy. I'm not a big fan of shots.

"Hello dear," Mema approached her and gently patted her hand. "How are you?" She didn't reply and looked so out of it I wondered if she even registered we were there. We sat with her for about fifteen minutes with not even so much as an eye twitch. Before we went to leave though she let out a small gasp.

"They…" she started but stopped as she went into a coughing fit.

"Don't talk if it's too much for you," Mema told her.

"They came…"

"Who dear?"

"The… the…" she stopped and instead brought up her hand with her ring. "For hearts long lost and full of fright. For those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all- with violet light!" I'm not sure how she got all of that out but she did. But with that an image appeared in front of us like a picture. They were of what I assumed had attacked her. It appeared to be an entire damn army. I had no clue who they could be but the image was unsettling. "They're coming…"

"It's alright honey," Mema tried to calm the disturbed look on her face. "You're safe on Oa. They can't reach you now."

"They…They…" that news seemed to somehow freak her out even more. "They're coming here!" she basically screamed at that point. "They've come to kill all Lanterns! And they'll start with you Green Lanterns! Prepare yourselves! Run! Run away while you can!"

Mema and I shared a look at that. That's when shit really started hitting the fan. I could've sworn the entire world shook at that point. The building we were in felt like we were in an Earthquake. "What on Earth?!" I held Mema so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Stay here," I told her and flew out the window to see what the heck was going on. I gasped when I looked up in the sky. Sure enough there was an eerily familiar sight. It was nearly an exact copy of the image the Star Sapphire had shown us. I didn't know who they were but I doubted they were here with what was probably an armada of warships to simply negotiate. But how did they manage to escape everyone's notice and enter Oa's atmosphere? "This can't be good."


	16. Not Over

**I'll be the first one to admit I'm no expert in Green Lantern lore. So if I get these villains wrong I'm sorry because I don't know them very well. But I needed someone to be the main baddies of this fic and I want to save Sinestro and his corps for another time.**

* * *

"Jordan!" I called seeing him and the others. "What's going on? Who are these guys?"

"They are the Weaponers of Qward," I saw Appa Ali Apsa and the other Guardians standing by. This couldn't be a good sign. "They must have developed some sort of clocking device to hide themselves."

"But why reveal themselves before they've even begun their attack?" Tomar-Re inquired. "They just lost the element of surprise."

"Does it matter?" Kilowog asked. "Now that we know they're here I say we give 'em a little welcoming party." He flew at them and I saw other Lanterns backing him up.

"Stay here," Jordan told me as he joined his comrades.

"I would do as he says," the lead Guardian backed him up before I could fly after them. Reluctantly I placed my feet back on the ground. I hoped they would all be alright. If I wasn't so occupied I would've gone to look for the gang.

Jordan and the others opened fire by either firing green energy blasts or using constructs. But before they could do any damage yellow shields came up and protected the ships. "Are these guys with Sinestro or something?" I asked.

"No but they know how to harness the power of yellow light. But I did not know to this extent," Appa Ali Apsa answered me. It was the ships' turn to open fire. They shot out bolts of yellow light. Some Lanterns were able to use constructs or shields to protect them. Others weren't as lucky as they either didn't have time or their barriers shattered. They were slammed into the nearby buildings or were brutally thrown to the ground. A few managed to get back up while the others were apparently down for the count.

"Jordan look out!" I warned before he was caught in the crossfire or two separate ships. He managed to get out of the way but his attacks along with the others weren't making a big impact. Meanwhile all these experienced Lanterns were getting the shit hammered out of them. And I thought the fight with the Yellow Lanterns was bad.

"Surrender now Green Lanterns!" the ships must've been using some sort of speaker system. "And we will spare your pathetic lives."

"Keep at them!" Jordan yelled. He finally managed to break through and cut a good chunk off a ship.

"You were warned," came the eerie response. Then all hell broke loose as volleys of yellow light were flying everywhere and green light was returned. Ships began exploding and Green Lanterns were blasted this way and that. It was horrible. "Prepare for oblivion," the voice warned. That was before the ground shook so bad I nearly fell over.

"What the hell was that?" I got my answer a few seconds later. There was a loud clang and nearby I saw the Central Power Battery go flying into some nearby building. "Oh no." I wasn't the only one freaked as a few of the Guardians checked it out with me where it had fallen.

"It's been infected by the yellow light," one said.

"What does that mean?" Before I got my answer the voice spoke again.

"Accept your fate!"

I looked around to see Green Lantern's rings suddenly give out on them. "You mean to tell me if the main battery goes out all the rings go out too?!" Some Lanterns were lucky in that they were close enough to the ground to land just a little hard. Others not so much. "Jordan! Tomar! Kilowog!" I saw them falling fast. Others were with them and some smacked into the nearby buildings and structures.

But before they hit the ground they stopped. Not because their rings started working again but because the Guardians looked like they were concentrating and held their arms like they were mentally stopping them. They then sat them down on the ground. "Are you guys alright?" I ran over and asked them.

Jordan shook his head before he answered me. "I'll live. But we didn't think they'd attack the battery directly. They have way more fire power than we thought."

"Your rings," I noted as the rings they wore stopped glowing completely. A few seconds later green rings started falling out of the sky. I didn't know what it meant but the others had horrified expressions.

"No," Tomar-Re said picking up one of the rings.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"

"The rings ran out of power," Hal told me. "Which means they stopped protecting all of the Lanterns that were out in space."

"You don't mean…"

"I do."

"Shit." There were so many of them.

"We gave you a chance," the voice stated louder this time. "You should have taken it. Now we will show you what true fear and hopelessness are." They then started blasting the buildings and nearby Lanterns who couldn't get away.

"Stop this!" Appa Ali Apsa said. "We will surrender. Just stop this madness."

"We can't give up!" I stated.

"We don't have much choice Genie," Hal told me. "Without the battery our rings are useless. Would you rather we all be slaughtered?"

"There has to be something we can do."

"Consider this your final lesson kid," Kilowog told me. "The good guys don't always win."

I stared in horror. The Green Lanterns were reduced to this? Was it the yellow light messing with them? Where was their fight? This couldn't be happening. I joined the Green Lanterns just to see it end? Not even by a glorious final battle. It was more like someone simply snuffed out a light. Well not while I'm around.

I glanced down when I noticed a light. My ring was still glowing. "We're not done yet."

* * *

_Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why aren't the Guardians doing anything? Well I'm going off of how in the animated Green Lantern movie they surrender to Sinestro to keep others from dying. I'm using the same logic because if they did fight I fell like it would end the story in a second and who wants that?_


	17. I Don't Have All Day

**So far you've all been voting for Genie and Tomar-Re to get together. I have no problem with this but if you want her to get with anyone else speak up now!**

* * *

Ya know I sometimes wonder how I end up in these situations. Fate, luck, destiny, or blind chance who can tell? Maybe it's none of them or some weird combo. Guess I won't know until I hit the other side which just might be here in a few minutes. I honestly can't tell if I'm gonna make it out of this or not. I'd say it didn't matter in the long run. Yeah I don't want to die and would rather keep on but…

I don't know. Maybe it's what Hal and the others keep preaching. How being a Green Lantern means you have to be willing to do what needs to be done for others. And right now that includes Oa and everyone on it. They need me, including Mema. Boy I can tell she's not going to be happy about any of this. But I have to win.

I know she'll be worried. Heartbroken if I have to give my all on this. But from where I'm standing there isn't any other option. If I don't do this Oa and everyone on this place will fall and I can't let that happen. I can't let everything the Green Lantern's stand for fade into oblivion. Not so much because I'm a Green Lantern, though that is a contributing factor, but because it feels right.

"Alright," I steadied myself and held my ring up. It began glowing as if in response to the situation. "I can… No, I _will _do this. In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" I shot at the nearest ship and I saw their shield crack enough for the blast to take out a part of the side. "You messed with the wrong planet," I stated floating up into the air.

"Genie?!" they all looked at me.

"How does the kid still have power?" Kilowog asked.

"What are you doing?" Hal more demanded than anything. "You might have some power left but it won't be enough for all of them."

"You cannot fight off an entire army on your own," Tomar backed him up.

I looked back down at them. "Let me worry about these guys. You just look after Mema and the others. I have a job to do."

"This is a suicide mission," Appa Ali Apsa told me. "You have no chance of winning."

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me," I tried to wave it off. "You all stay here and let me show you how it's done." _I wish I had as much confidence as I projected. _I ignored the orders and cries of me to come back as I flew right at the nearest enemy ship.

"What insolence is this?" the voice stated. "One little Lantern still has power? Ha. Surrender now child and we will spare you."

"Eat shit," I replied and made a giant sword. I made it crash down into the ship. While it didn't break their protective barrier it did make them go careening into one of their comrade's vessels. From the look of sparks flying and the sound of screeching metal I don't think those ships were gonna work anymore.

"You will pay for this!"

"Yeah, yeah," I replied dodging their blasts. "You can't aim worth shit." In my chest my heart was pounding a million miles an hour. I might've faced a couple Yellow Lanterns before but as they put it they were rookies too. Facing an entire army on your own was completely different. Especially considering that one of their ships alone was the size of a submarine.

* * *

"Mister Jordan," Mary came out of the building. "What's going on? Where's Genie?"

"Mrs. Brownson it's not safe for you out here," he tried to redirect her to the building. "Please go back inside."

But she wasn't about to be deterred and audibly gasped when she looked up into the sky and saw her granddaughter fighting the invading horde. She seemed to be holding her own but was horribly outnumbered. "Why is she out there by herself?!" she demanded. "Go help her. NOW!"

"We can't," Tomar-Re answered her. "Without the power battery our rings are little more than jewelry."

"Then why is Genie's ring still working?"

"We're not sure," Jordan spoke up. "Please Mrs. Brownson. Genie wouldn't want you to see this."

"Enough of that!" she batted his hand away. "If it's safe enough for you it's fine for me. Besides, I want to see my granddaughter kick the shit out of an entire alien army. Then you'll all see what I've been telling you. Genie never gives up. She's going to win." She stood firm where she was. "Have faith in her." None of them said anything but looked back up into the sky with her.

* * *

This was harder than I thought. Every time I took out one ship two more seemed to take its place. It was hell getting through their shields and even when I did I had to worry about their weapons. Not easy to fire and dodge let me tell you. "You will not escape the inevitable," the voice told me.

"Do you guys ever shut up?" I managed to dodge the ship firing in front of me but one of its companions clipped me in the shoulder. That tiny green barrier gave way for a moment before it reformed. My shoulder wasn't obliterated or anything but I'd have one hell of a bruise. "You cannot fight forever," the voice continued.

Things started getting a little blurry after that. Wave after wave kept coming and I fought with all I had. I didn't have time for a break because when I did stop I'd get hit. Hell even when I flew around like I was insane I'd still get hit. My own protection held up but after a while it only seemed to buffer the affects. I felt like I was getting slammed by a train every time one of them managed to hit me. My ribs ached and I wondered if any of them were broken, I couldn't move my left shoulder too much, and my right leg had gone numb. All in all I wasn't in good shape. "Tired?" the voice taunted as another beam hit me in the back. "Scared? Feeling weak? You fight like you have a chance child. But accept your fate." I got blasted with two separate beams at the same time. The force of it sent me flying toward the ground and I felt myself temporarily black out.

* * *

Genie took a hard hit and was falling downward toward them. Her green barrier disappeared. "Genie!" they all yelled.

"Genie!" Mary yelled. "Come on sweetheart! You can't give up now! Open your eyes! NOW YOUNG LADY!"

* * *

"Wha?" I heard Mema yelling at me and I cracked my eyes back open. Only to see I was falling right at them. I was able to stop myself and briefly land on the ground. But my legs gave out from under me. "Uh," I groaned.

"Genie!" I saw Mema and the others run over to me. "Oh dear Lord, look at you!" Mema grabbed onto me like she wasn't going to let go.

"Hey Mema," I managed to smile up at her.

"Genie," Hal had a sad look on his face. "You did your best but you can't keep doing this."

"You're tough for a poozer," Kilowog told me. "But there's only so much any Lantern can take."

"There are just too many of them," Tomar-Re told me.

"Now you see how futile your actions are?" the voice returned as a ship hovered over us. "The Lanterns are pathetic and deserve to be erased from history."

"Genie," Appa Ali Apsa and a few other Guardians were nearby. "Leave Oa. Take your grandmother and as many Lanterns as you can. Even if we do not survive our cause might."

"I doubt they'd exactly give me an opening…" Before I could say anything else they opened fire on us. I erected a wall between us and the blasts. "No," I told everyone as Mema helped me to my feet. "It's them or us. I have to end it."

"But Genie," Mema started.

"No Mema," I patted her hand and looked right into her face. "You said we have no way of knowing when God will take us. Well I don't know if he'll take me today or some other time. Maybe I'm supposed to die protecting all of you. But I do know one thing. I won't stand by and watch you all be killed. Even if I have to give everything I have I swear I'll protect you. I'll protect you all. Because I'm a GREEN LANTERN!" I sent out an energy wave right up at the ships. My green light was so strong it sent them all flying back in various directions. "I have to go," I told Mema.

"I know sweetie," I saw tears in her eyes and she hugged me. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mema. Love you."

"I love you too honey. Now go show them what you can do."

I nodded and flew back up into the air. Somehow, even while I was battered and bruised, and I felt like my body weighed a thousand pounds I could've sworn I was lighter than I'd ever been. "Come on you bastards!" I yelled. "You want me? Well come on! I don't have all day!"

My mind seemed to move faster than it ever had before in my entire life. Maybe it was adrenaline or something but it was like everything else was almost in slow motion. I felt like Superman flying around and I didn't hesitate on anything. I'd protect Oa no matter what. I'd protect all my friends and family with everything.

"So brave," the voice continued. "But you can't save them… And yourself." I didn't know what he meant until I saw a ship take aim at some Lanterns on the ground. As luck would have it who else would it be but Arisia and the gang?

"Genie's not afraid of you and neither are we!" she yelled at them. The rest joined her.

"Oh shit," was all I managed to say as I bolted over to get in between them and the blast. I felt the impact and it knocked the wind out of me as I was sent flying into a nearby building. I didn't have the strength or mindset to catch myself as I fell down and impacted the ground. "Ah," was all I could manage.

"Times up little Lantern! Your death will signify the last of the resistance. Goodbye pest." I managed to lean up enough to see the ship aim at me. But I couldn't get any of my jelly like limbs to move. _Come on. You can't just lie here. You gotta get up. You have to protect them all. You promised!_

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Go," the Star Sapphire whispered to her glowing ring in the dark of her room. "My time has come. Seek out the next one worthy to join the cause." The ring slid off her finger as she let out her final breathe. The ring itself flew out the window and headed straight for the battlefield.


	18. Love

**Only one chapter left my friends. And the votes are in; Genie is going to get with Tomar-Re! Yay! Also I know this chapter is short but it felt right to end it there. The finale will be longer.**

* * *

The finishing blow never came. I looked up and a violet force field came in between me and the enemy fire. It vanished as soon as the firing stopped. I managed to stand back up on my feet and look over to see who had saved my life. "Mema?" I asked.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" she yelled at the alien enforces. I noticed the ring the Star Sapphire had been wearing was now on her finger. Also she now had an entirely new outfit that was violet. It was like she was wearing a large kimono with intricate flower patterns all over it. She also wore a partial violet colored mask that framed her face. "You alright Genie?" she called to me.

"Yeah!" I answered. "How?"

"No time for that now dear," she constructed a giant fan and the air from it blew one of the ships into a comrades. "Let's show them what we can do."

"Got it," I flew over to where she was floating.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright. For those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight. Love conquers all- with violet light!" she chanted the same time I did.

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power. Green Lantern's light!" we both shot out energy beams that swept across the sky. Ships exploded like they were fireworks. I glanced over to Mema and we both nodded as we took up into the sky at the remaining ships.

I constructed a giant tiger and she made a giant dragon that occasionally shifted around each other to bite and claw at our enemies. One ship was getting ready to fire at us when Mema spotted it. "I'll have none of that," she swept her hand out and a giant fan appeared to swat the ship. Its force field gave and the ship caught on fire. "You boys need to learn some manners."

"You're really good at this," I noted as I made a shield to protect us. This time it held no problem.

"How do you think I raised your mother?"

"We will obliterate you!" the voice was back. "Nothing will be left of you or Oa when we are done."

"My goodness," Mema actually chuckled. "You boys love to boast. Too bad you don't seem to have the power to back it up. Shall we finish this Genie?"

"I'd be happy to," I took her offered hand as we flew at the last of them head on. We both put our rings out in front of us and concentrated with all we had. Light poured out of our rings and blasted toward them. But not before swirling together and creating basically a swirling beam of defeat. Their shields may have lasted all of two seconds before it went crashing through their ships. We flew back and watched as nearly every ship was destroyed in a series of explosions and flashes of violet and green.

Finally there must've only been about five ships left. We simply floated there a moment longer waiting for them to make the first move. "You will pay for this," the voice came back but didn't sound nearly as threatening or powerful as before. "The Green Lanterns and Star Sapphires have not seen the last of us." We saw their ships turn as if to leave. "We will return."

"Oh my," Mema smiled at me. "Perhaps next time they'll knock first before they come bursting in." I could only laugh a bit at her joke as the ships flew off into the depths of space. They went too fast for us to have been able to capture or keep up with them.

"If they do come back they'll have to go through us to do it," I stated. "Go Mema, you really saved my butt back there," I hugged her.

"That's what grandma's are for," she replied hugging me back. "I'm sure you had them. I'm just glad I could help."

"So the ring?" we pulled back enough so I could ask.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "One moment I was just standing there watching and the next thing I know it's on my finger… Oh," she paused as we both realized what that must've meant for the old bearer. "HOLY HONEYMUFFINS!" she exclaimed and gently grabbed my face and turned it back and forth. "Look at you!"

"I'm fine, Mema," I lied as I felt like I'd been plowed over by a train.

"Don't you kid me Genie Lewis," Mema replied. "Come on let's get you some help. Doctor!" She stopped when she noticed we were still hovering up about a hundred feet in the air. "My Lord!" she exclaimed and latched onto me.

"It's ok," I told her. "You've been flying this whole time and it only bothers you now?"

"I was too busy focusing on fighting and looking out for you to notice," she told me and held a death grip on my hand. "How do we get down from here?!"

"It's easier than it looks," I sighed as I slowly took us downward. "You'll get used to it."

"What are you talking about? I'm never flying again!"


	19. I'm a Star Sapphire!

**I want to thank all of you awesome followers out there. For all the reviews and support you've shown Genie and Mema. But all great things have to come to an end. **

**I'll let all of you know when the sequel's up! And pics are up on my DeviantArt page if you wanna check them out.**

* * *

"I never want to do that again," Mema said as we touched down on Oa again. "But let's get you a medic before I have to sit down."

"Genie!" we looked up and saw a crowd basically gathered around us. The gang was at the forefront yelling and reenacting what we'd done while older Lanterns patted the both of us on the back. Things quieted down a little when Jordan, Tomar, Kilowog, and the Guardians made their way to the front.

"Not bad," Kilowog nearly knocked the wind out of me when he patted me on the back.

"I've never seen someone so brave as you," Tomar smiled at me.

"You did it," Jordan actually hugged me. "And I can't believe your grandmother is now a Star Sapphire."

"Genie Lewis," Appa Ali Apsa said. "You have saved us all. For that… We are thankful."

"Hm," I nodded at Mema as she stood there.

"And we are grateful to you Mrs. Brownson."

"Why thank you," she smiled at him. "Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble… Can we please get my granddaughter a doctor?!"

* * *

She fussed over me as a medic took us both into the hospital unit and took care of us. Mema waved her off and told her look after me. Turns out I'd have bruises the size of golf balls and oranges for the next couple of days. Plus a couple of cracked ribs but I wasn't going to let Mema know that. In the meantime I was stuck in the hospital place the Guardians managed to fix the power battery and put it back in place. All the Lanterns' rings began working again and reconstruction took place as everyone fixed up the planet.

Though the hospital was sure busy and not just because of all the patients. The gang was constantly there and a few times the nurses had to chase them off. Hal popped in when he wasn't overtly busy and even Kilowog showed up once. Tomar-Re was really nice and brought me plenty of books to read. Not to mention he had to get my statement for the records. Mema had to run him off so that I could get some rest.

Once everything was back to normal I was released and Mema and I had a meeting with the Guardians. Hal, Kilowog, and Tomar were there too along with some of the Lanterns that could be pried away from the army of new recruits that washed in. The fallen Lanterns had to be replaced after all. The Green Lanterns Corps had to go on. Though I felt horrible for those that died and Morro because he'd be swamped for ages. Maybe I could help him again.

"Genie Lewis and Mary Brownson please step forward," Appa Ali Apsa stated as we stood in front of the Guardians.

"We have called you both here to honor you," another one spoke up.

"Neither of you shied away from the face of danger and possible death."

"You did not abandon Oa or those within the Green Lantern Corps."

"That is why we are making these announcements official."

"Genie Lewis," Appa spoke again. "You have gone above and beyond what was expected of you. We should not have been so judgmental. Giving you the chance to prove yourself was the right decision. Now it is official." Mema and I looked at each other. "You are an official member of the Green Lantern Corps." Mema patted my hand and smiled at me.

"I'm so proud of you dear."

"And you Mary Brownson," Appa continued. "You not only helped save your granddaughter but all of Oa and us. We would like to offer you this," he held up his hand and there was a green ring in it. "You may join Genie in the Corps as well."

"With all due respect," she stated. "I'll have to decline. I'm not sure why, perhaps fate or the fact I was so worried for Genie but this Star Sapphire ring chose me," she looked down at it on her finger. "I won't be joining their corps or leaving Genie and Oa. I suppose it sounds foolish because I may as well have accepted your offer but I stand by my decision. Will is an important factor in the universe but love is as well. I love you honey," she leaned over and hugged me.

"I love you too Mema," I patted her back. "And I agree. Love is just as important as will."

"I suppose you're right," Appa recognized. "As long as you do not get carried away…" He stopped talking when there was a strange glow in the room.

I looked down and saw my ring glowing brightly. At first it was green as normal. "Genie?" I heard Hal say. "What's going?" He was cut off as the light went from green to violet. The symbol on the ring itself shifted so that it was one of the Star Sapphires. My outfit itself appeared to shift as well. A mask not unlike Mema's violet one was now on my face, my hair went from green to violet, and now I had on a beautiful violet dress and matching boots. The ring stopped glowing when this apparent transformation was over and instead of being a Green Lantern… I was now a Star Sapphire?!


End file.
